Teach me, Sensei
by rawrtsuna
Summary: Kakashi insists for Sakura to stop calling him 'sensei', but she replies that there is still much she can be taught from him. His hands are hot, her body is trembling. "Teach me, Sensei" she whispers into the night as his fingers run over her skin. And how long have Sasuke and Naruto been gone? Short story about team seven and what occurs after a harmless drinking game. M. KxS SxN
1. Its all fun n games 'til she's a virgin

**Teach me, Sensei**

 **Summary: Team seven is back together again (sorta) and are relaxing by the fire before the official start of their next mission. They are relaxing and lightly drinking in a forest clearing as Kakashi suddenly suggests a harmless drinking game. They start to learn awkward things they never knew about eachother, and all too suddenly, the group splits up with Sasuke following after Naruto into the dark woods. When Sakura is left alone with her former teacher, what will happen when the slightly drunk young woman gets curious?**

Pairings: Kakashi, Sakura. Sasuke, Naruto.

Warning: Mature audiences. Yaoi pairing as well as normal pairing. Explicit language and descriptions as well as sexuality.

oOo

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi all sat in a circle around the small fire that illuminated the dark clearing in the forest.

It was a regular occurrence nowadays for the team to be sent off on missions together even though team seven was long since disbanded. It was only natural. Sasuke having been a rogue ninja for a handful of years, even after receiving a pardon from the hokage to return to the village he was put on probation for so long that he has yet to even earn the rank of chunin. That did little to deter him from joining the bunch on missions though.

Naruto, so caught up in the war and focused on Sasuke, just barely made it to genin and is trying to focus on joining Sakura and Kakashi in Jounin, although these days, his attentions still seems pretty preoccupied with the last Uchiha….

Sakura watched with half jealousy/ half annoyance as the blonde idiot stared longingly across the small distance to the seemingly oblivious raven who was slowly sipping a tiny cup of sake.

She glanced down at her own cup and brought it to her lips, fighting the urge to hiss from as the liquid burned down her throat as she swallowed thickly.

They were all of age to drink, being in their early twenties, and even more so for the silver-haired man sitting to her left. They all had their assumptions about just how old their former sensei was, but no one in the village seemed to know for a fact. He had had numerous "29th" birthdays. Not enough to accurately count, but surely more than four. His silver-white hair seemed to be that color from birth, so that gave no hint to his age, as well as the mask that covered 85% of his face.

"Let's play a game."

Sakura was startled away from her thoughts as Kakashi's gentle voice caught everyone's attention from the prolonged silence.

She cocked an eyebrow at her former teacher. Was he drunk already?

"Oh! What kind?!" Naruto nearly jumped to his feet in excitement at the sudden idea and Sakura could almost feel the way Sasuke's eyes bore into the blonde idiot.

Kakashi slouched forward from his lazy lounge and rested his elbows on his crossed knees.

"Hmmm. How about, 'never have I ever'?"

Sakura scrunched her brow in confusion at the title and her gaze swept across the group to see if she was the only one confused.

She was.

"What's that?" She asked uncertainly.

The group of men all stared incredulously at her, Naruto's eyes bugging comically as he waved a bandaged arm in her direction from her right.

"Sakura-chan! You've never played?!"

Her eye twitched at the feeling of being inferior to the blonde and she stuck her chin in the air defiantly.

"Humph! Well while you were off playing silly games like that and chasing Sasuke all over the country, I was busy becoming a jounin." She spat and glared at the boy who was now turning pink from ear to ear.

"Low blow…." He murmured, turning to to glare down at the fire and crossing his arms.

"Now now." Kakashi chided. "Are we playing or not? Surely Sakura will catch on quick with a brief explanation."

Sasuke snorted as Naruto grumbled again and blue eyes shot up to meet black.

"What, teme? Got something to say mister _genin_?"

Black eyes narrowed dangerously before turning to meet lazy grey.

"Yea, we'll play. I'll show the dobe just how much more experienced I am than he," Sasuke gloated, puffing his chest out and smirking at the growl that left the younger man's throat.

"Well, good. Now then, Sakura," Sakura turned to face the silver-haired man and attempted to ignore the small fight that was breaking loose across the fire between the two stubborn men.

"The whole idea of the game is simply to state something you have never done and those who have done it take a drink of alcohol. It's half a learning experience about your comrades, and half an attempt to watch them drink themselves unconscious and to emerge the least intoxicated." His visible eye crinkled with an unseen smile as he reached out with a bottle of sake in order to fill her cup. She nodded slowly and offered her cup out for him to pour the liquid all the way to the brim. She grimaced at the idea of getting completely wasted on a mission, but it was quite a low level one, and plus they had an entire day to kill while waiting for their target to meet up with them in the desired location.

She shrugged off her concerns and stared triumphantly at the fire. _Lighten up, Sakura,_ her inner self chided, _you're twenty two and still have yet to let loose. Have some fun for once!_

She sighed and shifted to cross her legs under her to sit indian-style as she eyed the two men still bickering and lost in their own world. Naruto was tugging on Sasuke's empty sleeve and Sasuke was attempting to strangle the tan neck with his remaining arm, the blonde laughing and ducking out of the way with eyes glowing with mischief.

"I'll go first." Kakashi stated calmly, settling a bored gaze on the two men as they slowly began to untangle and sit straight.

"Never have I ever… Gone skinny dipping."

Sakura watched in horror as Naruto took a gulp of his liquor. Sasuke glared daggers, and Kakashi simply observed with silent amusement. With a subtle cock of his eyebrow, Kakashi prompted Naruto to explain.

"What? It's not my fault if you guys are prudes!" He argued, trying to hide the faint blush dusting his tan cheeks. He pointed a finger accusingly towards the raven next to him.

"And it was his fault! He dared me!"

Sasuke scoffed and looked away off into the distance, the faintest of pink dancing on his own pale cheeks. Sakura gulped and looked down at her full glass as she tried not to imagine exactly why Sasuke would dare Naruto to strip down naked. It's not as if it was a secret, but neither of them had yet to come out and announce their relationship, even if it was painfully obvious to everyone-especially the pink-haired ninja who had been crushing on Sasuke since before age twelve. She watched the playful exchange as Naruto stuck his tongue out at the raven, calling him 'teme' and dodging yet another attempt for his throat.

"Your turn, Sasuke." Kakashi called to the brooding man.

"Hn. Never have I ever… shaved my pubic hair," he said, shooting the blonde a mocking smirk and watching as his face flushed hotly under the dark gaze.

Each member glanced around to watch as Kakashi drank, Sakura drank, and a grumbling Naruto drank. She thought she heard the blonde mumble something close to 'told you not to mention that' and 'that was one time' under his breath, but she was to preoccupied with the sudden focus of one grey eye as it locked with hers.

"W-what?" She stuttered, blushing as Kakashi eyed her with an unreadable look.

"Hmm, nothing." He said easily, his eye crinkling again above his mask and he turned to Naruto to tell him it was his turn.

By this time, Sakura could feel the alcohol beginning to cloud her mind, her lips breaking out into a goofy smile as she stared over at Naruto, awaiting his turn. Her insides were warm and everything felt floaty and made her want to giggle. Needless to say, this wasn't the first time she had gotten drunk, but it was the first time she had while surrounded by men. She felt oddly comfortable around her old team and was enjoying learning things about them she hadn't known- hadn't even dreamed in asking about. Why was the subject of topic seemingly revolving around a sexual nature? She was too buzzed to care anymore.

Naruto cleared his throat and eyed the group nervously.

"Never have I ever… Uhhh… Hmmm…. Had a three-some!"

Sakura nearly choked when Kakashi took a long sip from his cup.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" She screeched, her eyes going wide at what she had just been forced to learn about her old teacher.

"Don't call me that, Sakura," He chided easily after setting his cup down, "We are the same rank now." Her mouth hung open in an attempt to dare him to elaborate about his silent admission, but was cut off by his care-free intermission.

"You're turn, Sakura."

She gulped and tried to push the last question and the images it brought to her mind far into the recesses of her memory before drawing in a breath.

"Um… Never have I ever... " She eyed the group nervously as they all waited for her turn, watching with a cool gaze, an indifferent stare, and excited anticipation.

 _C'mon alcohol, give me courage!_

"S-slept with a man."

Her eyes swept over the men and took in their reactions all at once.

Naruto's eyes bugged and his mouth gaped open at her clearly unexpected admission.

Sasuke looked slightly curious, but his face was as neutral-looking as usual, only his eyes shone with questions he'd never lower himself to ask, lest he appear interested in anything that isn't himself.

Kakashi…. Well, she couldn't really tell what he was thinking. His mask hiding his expression indefinitely, and his eyes looked as passive as usual. It was only his words that gave hint to what he was thought about this new discovery.

"Oh, Sakura." He started, an eyebrow beginning to raise.

"You're a lesbian?"

Her eyes bulged out of her head.

Naruto looked to her expectantly, now leaning in towards her with a stunned, yet eager expression.

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously, folding his arms over his chest as his eyes bore into her.

"W-what?!" She yelled, feeling offended at his statement.

Naruto hummed out loud, catching her attention and she focused her short-burning fuse on the blonde.

"I have seen you hanging around Ino an aweful lot, Sakura-chan!" He hummed, starting to grin at her in false realization. He winked at her and she clenched her fists in attempt to refrain from crawling over and bashing the idiot over the head with a sake bottle.

"No, I like men, thank you!" She spat, glaring at Naruto before remembering who had originally made the outrageous question.

She pointed a finger at the silver-haired man, her eye twitching angrily. "And you know I was crushing on a man for the majority of my teenage years, don't go around spreading false rumors!"

Oh, he knew of Sakura's little crush on Sasuke, hell, everyone who knew who Sakura was knew she followed the Uchiha around like a little puppy 24/7 until he deserted them.

"So," Kakashi began, his eye beginning to widen slowly as he spoke, "If you've never been with a man, and you've never been with a woman, then…" Sakura blushed feverously and she knew the alcohol wasn't helping at all with how she was trying to hide it.

A gasp brought her attention back to the loud blonde who was now staring with awe.

"Sakura-chan.. You're a virgin?!"

She clenched her fists near her thighs and averted her gaze to the ground before looking back up and narrowing her eyes on the loud blond.

"S-so! What of it?!" She pointed her chin, allowing the alcohol to give her the briefest boost of confidence as she decided to own up to her own voluntary admission.

Naruto eyed her curiously before bursting out into a hysterical fit of laughter, earning him the surprised stares of the small group.

"Sorry Sakura-chan! I'm not laughing at you, I'm just- I can't believe you're the last of our group to lose your v card! I mean, I expected Sasuke to be a virgin until his 30s. He's by far the most stuck-up, prude of us all!"

Sakura's eyebrows shot up as she eyed the silent Uchiha. Before her mind could immediately assume anything, she spoke up.

"Hey, is my turn over or…...?"

Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a quiet 'hn' before Sasuke pulled his cup to his mouth and drank the entirety of the contents in one gulp. _Hmmmm, so if Sasuke has slept with a man, than that means…_ Her mouth curved into a smirk as she watched a hot pink blush cover whiskered cheeks before the blonde followed suit with his own drink. She watched in amusement as Naruto shot Sasuke a short glance before avoiding his eyes back to the fire.

 _So they are an item hmm? Then why do they try so hard to act like there's nothing between them?_ She eyed the Uchiha suspiciously for a moment but was only met with cold indifference.

Movement caught her eye from her left peripherals. Her mouth hung agape as she watched a cup come up to a clothed mouth, tilting back to allow the contents to spill through the dark blue mask and into the unseen mouth.

 _Kakashi- sensei?!_

Apparently Naruto hadn't completely finished his drink, for a spray of liquid was now forcefully evacuating his pink lips before he began choking.

Sasuke's eyes were wide, well, as wide as she'd ever seen them before, but nowhere near as wide as she felt her own become.

Before she could find her voice to question the silver-haired man, Naruto broke the silence.

"Aw, man! You're gonna have a lot of explaining to do when I come back from the bushes, pervy sensei! You almost made me piss myself just now!"

Naruto hopped to his feet and scurried away, his laughter fading as he ran into the forest.

Sakura stared dizzily at the one visible eye of her former sensei, his expression as neutral as usual and posture slouched and comfortable. A solid minute passed in silence and neither of the younger teammates dared to ask the obvious questions. Before too much longer, Sakura noticed the raven standing from his position and turning towards the forest where Naruto had went, departing with a faint 'hn' before disappearing into the night.

She was left alone with the older man, his eye reflecting the fire with shimmers of orange and red playing against the dark grey.

After several awkward minutes, she released a sigh and fell back onto the forest floor, crossing her arms under her head as she stared up at the sky with a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

She felt like she could be floating, a silly grin beginning to slip over her mouth. Before too long, the silence was broken.

"Sakura, why are you still a virgin?"

Her head turned slowly to the voice, and she almost jumped when she saw how much closer he had come, now a mere foot away from her, laying on his side and his elbow propping him up as he was laid out on his side, eyeing her closely.

She gulped and couldn't help the way her eyes studied how the muscles on his exposed arms gleamed in the firelight. Her alcohol-infected mind sure wasn't shy when it came to oggling the man laying in front of her now.

 _This is bad._ She thought. _The sexual nature of this game we've been playing in addition to alcohol.. and now this?! Why is he so close to me?!_

"Sakura."

Her inner thoughts were severed as she looked up to catch his eye crinkling at her. _Oh kami, he caught me staring!_

A faint blush dusted her cheeks as she averted her gaze back up to the stars.

"Hmm?" She pretended to be nonchalant, trying to hide the nervous gulp as she became suddenly fascinated in astrology.

"Are you afraid?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, pondering his question before his voice came again.

"It's not scary or bad. It's actually quite pleasurable."

Her emerald eyes went round as she turned her head to stare at him with shock covering her face. "Kakashi-sen-"

"Ah ah ah." He shook his finger at her, his eyebrow raised in a slight mocking manner.

"Now, Sakura. How many times do I have to remind you. I'm not your teacher anymore."

"But, I still feel there is much you can teach me." She all but blurted out.

That seemed to shut the man up as he eyed her carefully, a small glint in his eye. After a long silence, and Sakura's cheeks heating up under the stare of her too-close-for-comfort _teammate_ , "Hmmm, you don't say" finally came his sly response.

The silence stretched out again between them, this time lasting what seemed like a lifetime as she turned back to loose herself in the stars above.

oOo

"Oi, teme, what are you doing out here?"

"Hn."

Sasuke slipped behind a tree and a zipper was heard before Naruto turned back to his own bush and continued writing his name with the precision only 20 years of training could master.

He zipped back up when he was done, walking down to the stream to wash his hands. As he was turning back around towards the campsite, he was halted mid-step by a sudden firm grip on his arm. He squeaked as he was pulled back into the woods from his path, and flinched as he felt his back hit a tree.

"Oi, whaddya think you're doing bast-"

His rant was cut short by his own distraction as he now suddenly noticed how close Sasuke was standing and how…. little clothing he was wearing.

"Hn." The Uchiha smirked at the shorter blonde, bending down to let his hot breath wash over a tanned ear.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Dobe…"

Sasuke's hand came up to snake under Naruto's orange jacket, pausing only to find the bottom of the black undershirt before trailing cold fingers up a hot stomach. Naruto's hands instinctively reached up to touch the pale exposed torso of the Uchiha, mirroring the taller man's actions as they slid up the toned stomach before freezing in place.

"W-what are you doing, teme? We need to get back to camp."

The Uchiha smirked again, his hand still making steady way up the blonde's tan torso before stopping at a soft nipple.

"Hn. Don't be a _prude_."

Naruto had a moment of realization before his nipple was pinched and his ear was bitten by a hot mouth. He let out a startled huff that sounded suspiciously like a moan before Sasuke pressed his body against him, pinning his arms between the two. Leaning back slightly, Sasuke lifted the two articles of clothing until the tan chest was exposed to his sharp eyes. He looked up into Naruto's blue orbs and inwardly snarled with delight to see a lip caught in between teeth and a swirl of need spinning in the cerulean pools. He rolled his hips against orange pants and a devilish smirk crossed his lips as Naruto's eyes half-lidded and a delicious moan rolled from the blonde's mouth.

Sasuke took hold of the blonde's clothes, yanking up until Naruto was forced to raise his arms above his head. The tops were discarded somewhere off to the side and pale fingers made quickly to cover the exposed skin. He trailed his hand over tan shoulders, along the collarbone, down a strong chest, ghosting over a taut nipple, down ribs and solid abs, before coming to a rest at the top of the pant's waistband.

By now, Naruto was panting and trembling with excitement, his hands coming up to rest on bare shoulders and he allowed the Uchiha to have his way. He waited anxiously as the Uchiha stared down at him, his fingers dipping only slightly under the waistband as he watched the blonde squirm. The bulge in his pants was only too obvious to the raven and he let another smirk grace his lips as the blonde began to whimper with need.

"Sasuke…" His name was no more than a whisper of breath and it pleased him to no end to hear the lust intermingled with the syllables of his name.

The Uchiha made quick work of the button and zipper, sliding the orange pants down to bunch at their feet and glancing down at the tent inside of blue boxers.

Naruto threw his head back against the bark of the tree as a strong hand enclosed around the outline of his engorged flesh. Sasuke stroked the pulsing member through the fabric, his sharp eyes watching every expression that played over Naruto's features.

"Say it again.." the raven demanded, squeezing harder around the blonde's member until a groan came from the tan throat.

He didn't even need to ask what he meant, Naruto already knew what the Uchiha liked to hear in moments like this.

"S-Sasuke….!"

The Uchiha rewarded him by slipping his hand through the opening of the boxers, his palm pressing against the blonde's hot erection as he curled his fingers around him in a firm hold.

"Hn." the raven leaned in to take Naruto's earlobe in his mouth, pressing their chests together as he began sucking on the sensitive flesh, eliciting breathy moans that ghosted against his neck.

Naruto leaned in and slid his tongue against the pale flesh of Sasuke's neck just over his pulse point. The Uchiha growled and began pumping his fist around the blonde's dick, slowly and carefully as he listened to the needy moans and huffs of the tanned man in between licks.

"Sasuke…." Naruto pleaded, bucking his hips into the Uchiha's hand to encourage him to go faster.

The raven complied and began to pump faster up and down his shaft, the blonde's precum lubricating the motion in a delicious feeling that began to make Naruto's knees weak.

After several minutes of listening to the blonde dobe panting and whimpering under him, Sasuke felt it was time to advance things as he felt his own need growing impatient. He slowed to a stop before taking a step back, watching with an arrogant expression as the blonde was left panting and trembling against the bark, his dick completely erect and exposed through the opening in his boxers.

The Uchiha began to unbutton his pants when a hand shot out to stop him. He looked up at the suddenly determined expression of his teammate, blue eyes dark with lust and pink lips quirked to the side with a mischievous smirk.

He reached out with both hands, unzipping the Uchiha's pants and kneeling down in front of him, looking up to lock gazes with the raven. He was met with shocking bright red eyes, black tomoe spinning clockwise in a devastating display of power and beauty. Naruto wasn't at all surprised. He smirked knowingly up at the Uchiha, reaching up to find the pale flesh and pull it free of the black boxers to stand erect in front of his lips. _Sasuke must really be getting excited_ the blonde thought with a wicked grin up at the intently watching Uchiha.

oOo

So, what do you think so far? Let me know in the comments! I have written the majority of this out already and more than half way finished, but before I upload the rest, I'd like to hear some feed back!

I've learned my lesson about writing and posting day by day and decided to wait until I have it almost fully written before posting.

Hope you enjoyed so far :)


	2. One deal to rule them all

**Chapter 2**

 **Two comments are enough to post the next chapter, right?! Good enough for me!**

 **-Please comment though, it makes me a happy person :3-**

 **I suppose, more KakSaku action is needed soon, so here ya go!**

 **Thank you for those who have followed, commented, and favorited!**

 **On with the show!**

oOo

"I'm not scared…"

Sakura's weak reply came, cutting through the long extended silence between the two as she tried to ignore the way he was still staring at her, his arm still propping himself up as he faced her on his side.

She blinked at the stars, feeling her eyelids become heavy as the alcohol set in. What time is it? How long are those two idiots going to be gone? Are we still playing the game? Why is Kakashi still staring at me…..

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"...Have you had your first kiss yet?"

Her breath hitched in her chest and her head snapped to the side, eyes going round as she gaped at her former sensei.

"N-nani?!"

 _Just how drunk is he?!_ She internally screamed. _What is he thinking?!_

His eye crinkled slightly as she began to studder and her face grew hot.

"Kakashi-"

"How about we make a deal, hm?"

Her mouth snapped shut and she eyed the silver-haired man curiously. _Just what in the world is he getting at_?

"You've always wondered what my face looks like, ne?"

She gulped and slowly shook her head yes, narrowing her eyes at the man. What could he possibly want as a trade with something to precious- something he's always kept hidden at all times from everyone?

"I'll show you… for a price."

Now he had her complete attention. She rolled on her side to face him, anxiously awaiting his explanation as she nervously chewed her lip. She hadn't noticed how his eye was drawn down to the action, her mind already clouded with hazy intoxication and curious thoughts.

"You said earlier that there are things I could still teach you…"

 _And?_

"If you're willing to go along with my little trade…"

 _Continue…._

"I believe both of us will benefit from my offer…"

 _Oh kami, spill it already!_

"What I'm trying to say is.."

"What is it already, Kakashi? What do you want?!" She blurted, too impatient to keep up with this silly game he was playing.

His eye crinkled with a hidden smirk as he decided to lay it all on the table.

"A kiss."

She stared at him long and hard, trying to grasp what he'd just said to her. Sure she knew her former sensei could be a pervert- she learned as much from the drinking game they'd just played.. But this?!

Her face turned a dangerous pink as she finally found the words to question this man's sanity.

"W-what? But why!"

"Hmmm. It's simple, really. You are inexperienced in this area, and I'd like to teach you some things."

His eye closed in a smile that caused his features to appear innocent and nonchalant, as if he were discussing how nice the weather was, instead of talking about taking her first kiss!

Weather it was the alcohol, her own inner mantra to lighten up, or the extreme temptation to finally see the face behind the illusive mask, she decided to play along with this charade.

After all, the one she was saving her first kiss for had turned her down for her idiot teammate.

What has she got to lose?

"Alright.." she mumbled, tearing her eyes away from his expression and gluing them to the ground between them.

"But!"

His eye opened as he studied her curiously, awaiting her demands.

"No feeling me up- hands where I can see them at all times. And! I see your face first!"

His eye crinkled at the side again as he spoke in a gentle voice.

"Of course, Sakura. Plus, I planned on removing my mask for my end of the deal anyways, so you will get a satisfactory view."

She blushed hotly and chewed her lip. Satisfactory view.' Just how long was he planning this kiss to be?!

"Deal?" He asked, extending his free hand out between them.

She hesitantly reached out to shake his hand, the gesture feeling odd since they were both laying on their sides facing each other.

She almost let out a gasp as he suddenly clasped her hand in his larger one, slowly bringing it forward towards his face before stopping as her knuckles brushed the fabric of his mask by his cheek. She gulped nervously, then decided this was too big of a moment to take in lying down.

The rosette pushed herself up to sit and watched as he did the same. His legs folded together with his ankles crossing- indian style as she sat anxiously on her folded-under legs.

She narrowed her eyes as he coaxed her fingers under the top of his mask on his cheek, her fingertips brushing against the soft skin. Well, at least he wasn't hiding a beard under there it seems.

She watched with as much concentration as she could muster as he used her hand to begin peeling his mask down. Her mouth parted in anticipation as more of his pale cheek was exposed. His nose began to peek out, then she was in complete awe as the mask came down past his perfectly shaped lips to pool under his neck.

She studied him with unadulterated admiration as she took in just how extremely attractive his bare face was. The soft planes of his cheeks were slightly plump, but were slim in a mature fashion, dipping in to a solid jawline that reeked masculinity. The sharp angles of his defined jawline were so entrancing, she wondered how she'd never seen the shape under his mask before. But her eyes inevitably rested on his lips. They were a pale pink, slightly full, but thin and lithe as most men's lips were. They held a natural quirk at the corners to make it appear as if he constantly had a sly smirk. She was so lost in memorizing the contours of his face, she hadn't noticed how her own fingers were subconsciously stroking his cheek down to his jaw on one side. His eye crinkled in his signature smile, yet this time his lips curved into a stunning smile that lit up his already breathtaking face.

He was handsome. No. He is beautiful!

Sakura continued to stare mutely for several long instances before his voice brought her back to reality.

"So, Sakura. How about it?"

She watched in awe as his lips parted and pressed together openly and had a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that the voice she knew so well was coming from this brand new face. She felt her heart race as she began to see her former sensei in a whole new light.

Who knew her always-late, erotica reading, slacker of a teacher was such a sight to behold?!

"Kakashi- sensei.."

"Hmm?"

He smiled at her again and she felt her head begin to spin and was growing dizzy, not at all from the alcohol.

She shook her head to try to clear her thoughts. _Focus! He's about to take your first kiss!_

She suddenly felt a thousand times more nervous now that she was about to be kissed by arguably the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Well, next to Sasuke, of course. _Speaking of Sasuke… I actually hope those two don't end up coming back for awhile now!_

She blushed at her own thoughts before a warm hand on her cheek brought her out of her daze.

"Oh, um.. L-let's do this." She gulped as emerald eyes met with one lazy grey. Actually, now that she could put the eye together with the whole picture, it didn't seem lazy. It would more accurately be described as "bedroom eyes". Those sexy, half-lidded eyes one would associate with seductive persons who invite you in with only a glance.

It was definitely working on Sakura. She hardly noticed how she was drawn in closer to the older man until she could feel his breath ghosting over her lips.

She froze when she realized she had actually crawled over to him on hands and knees, his warm hand still resting on her cheek as she was now mere inches away from touching his lips with her own. Her eyes darted up from where they currently were from his lips to his visible eye. She had a sudden desire to gaze into both of them, and quite impulsively began to reach up to pull his headband up to expose his hidden eye. His hand left her cheek to grasp the one tugging on his eyecover. She froze and found herself sticking out her bottom lip in a pouting gesture.

"Please, sensei?"

Unknown to her, the pouting gesture had done its job even before a single word was uttered from the rosette. That was just the cherry on top for the silver-haired man.

A soft sigh left his lips and washed over her skin before he let his hand come back down to rest on his thigh.

He muttered something softly to himself that sounded similar to 'don't do that' along with a light chuckle, but Sakura was too focused on her task to notice. She slowly pushed up the blue cloth to gaze admiringly into the brilliant red of his sharingan. A wide grin spread across her lips and she sat back slightly to get a view of the full picture.

Feeling emboldened from easily getting her way, she smirked up at him and watched a curious glint shine in his eyes.

"You're quite the looker, ya know that Kakashi-sensei?" She stuck out a playful pink tongue at him and he smirked down at her, watching her closely through his sharp sharingan. Her features and gestures were amplified greatly by his special eye, and he felt himself drawn to her evermore. His eye caught the way her hair fluttered around her face in the light wind, the smooth texture of her skin, even paler in the moonlight, the light coating of saliva on her soft pink tongue, the sparkle of mischief in her emerald eyes.

She gasped in a breath as a thumb suddenly ran across her pointed tongue, long fingers cupping under her chin holding her still. He began to lean in close and she froze in anxious shock. He pulled his thumb away and she brought her tongue back into her mouth and shut it tight.

"Now now. Don't go sticking your tongue out unless you're planning on using it…"

She almost panicked at the double meaning he used until he sent her a playful smile, easing her back into a semi-comfortable state.

 _Right, this is Kakashi -sensei. He wouldn't do anything scary or weird…. I trust him._

She was reassured again as he released her chin and leaned away, seeming to have caught the split second fear that had came over her, but understood now that she was calm again.

He inwardly sighed and reminded himself to go slowly, to be cautious and attentive to her feelings. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her or make her think he would force her into something.

She let out a shaky breath before clenching her fists against her lap. _Yosh, I can do this! It's now or never!_

Her eyes met with one grey and one red as she fought the blush that threatened to spill over her pale cheeks.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said, a nervous smile gracing her lips as she studied his face again.

"Hm. Good girl."

She felt her face heat up at the familiar, yet completely different-feeling praise he always used for her, but had little time to dwell on it as she watched him lean in close to her until his breath was washing over her lips again.

"Close your eyes."

His voice was velvety and soft in a way that made her heart quicken instantly. She did as she was told, gulping with anticipation as her tongue slid out quickly to wet her lips.

He chuckled lightly and she felt the breath on her skin before she heard the sound.

"Now, pucker just a little."

She obeyed and prayed to kami that she didn't look as dumb as she felt, lips puckered and waiting, completely at mercy to the man above her.

She let out a soft squeal of shock as she felt his lips connect with hers, soft and moist as they gently pressed against hers. Her heart began beating frantically and she squeezed her eyelids tightly to concentrate on the feeling, trying to calm her rapid breathing as she relished in the new feeling. It was like nothing she had every felt before. She'd never had such intimate contact with anyone and it brought a whole new set of feelings to her. _So soft. So gentle.._

Without warning, the warmth was receding until it was gone, and she was left with her lips falling agape with her soft panting. Her eyelids fluttered open and stared shyly up at the man who had just given her her first kiss. Inwardly, she was slightly disappointed at how chaste and quick it seemed, wishing to feel more of the gentle touch until she had gotten her fill of it.

Kakashi noticed the crease in her brow as she stared up at him.

"What, was it not good?"

She closed her lips and bit down, averting her eyes before she decided to answer him.

"N-no it's not that… It's just that.. It was kinda… short."

"Hn."

She glanced up to see him smirking at her, beginning to pull up his mask to hide the beautiful expression.

"Wait!"

Her hand shot out to grab his, stopping it before it could cover more than his neck. He gave her a questioning arch of an eyebrow before letting his hand fall back down and she let go.

"Um… C-can we do it again?" She looked away shyly before lowering her eyes to the ground.

"I mean… If you want… Um… You could teach me more.. I mean.. There's gotta be more to kissing than just that…" She felt like she was rambling, but she couldn't help it. She enjoyed the kiss, and it gave her such an overwhelming thrill that she didn't want it to be over.

She waited until his silence became unbearable and drug her eyes up to meet his again, hoping to catch an answer in his exposed features.

She looked up just in time to catch a swift flick of his tongue across his barely parted lips, blushing hotly as she was caught staring, only to find he had been staring at her first.

She gulped and he smiled at her, starting to lean in to close the gap between them again.

She momentarily panicked as his lips met hers again, only to calm down when she realized it was just a simple press, barely a whisper against her in its gentleness. Her eyes slid closed and she shakily leaned in, pressing her lips back against his to feel more of his soft skin.

He smirked against her lips, delighted to see that she was responding back. He really did have an eager little pupil, and he would teach her well.

He moved his lips against hers, eliciting a barely contained mewl from her as she hesitated before mocking his actions. His hand came up to cup her cheek and she froze for a second before accepting it and subtly leaning into the touch. He rubbed soothing circles against her cheek before tilting his head to get a better angle against her soft buds.

He broke the kiss just enough so their lips were no longer connected, her breath warm against his skin as he attempted to hide his own excitement.

"Open your mouth." He breathed, and watched as she slowly did so.

"Good girl" he murmured before leaning back in and aligned their parted lips before sliding his tongue slowly against her bottom lip. He waited until he felt the tip of her tongue respond back before sliding inside her mouth. She just barely managed to suppress a moan as she felt his hot tongue slid against hers, circling slowly around her own muscle until she began to mirror it back. She felt him come closer to her and felt his body heat as he almost pressed against her.

He began to deepen the kiss as his tongue dove deeper into her warm mouth, her head tilting back and she strained to press closer. Her hands trembled as they reached out to cup his jaw as he was doing to her. She was finally forced to part from him and gasped for air as she stared up at him, a blush covering over her visible skin.

His sharp eye took in her heavy breathing, the quickening of her pulse, the slight sweat that was beginning to bead at her hairline, and the deep look in her eyes as she stared up at him.

He was very aware of the effect it was having on him, and shifted into a more comfortable position before reaching out to grasp onto her side. She gasped at the movement and the feel of his hand against her waist, but licked her lips again as she watched him lean forward.

This time, she couldn't hold in the moan as his tongue pushed past her lips and made quick work of her own tongue in his growing need. She felt fingers slide up the nape of her neck and thread through her hair as his tongue dominated hers. She clung to his shoulders as his tongue continued to roll around hers, exploring her mouth in entirety.

She was overwhelmed with the feeling of excitement, the feeling of hunger that was rising within her that she didn't know was there until his hot mouth had connected with hers. She could taste the alcohol in his mouth, smell it on his breath, but she knew he was completely coherent, as was she. She was so caught up in the passion of the act that she fell victim to the sudden impulses that flooded her brain, but was completely sure it was what she wanted.

She was crawling forward into his lap without breaking the kiss before he could stop her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to straddle his crossed legs.

There was a gentle tug against her hair before Kakashi broke this kiss, panting slightly as he pulled his neck back away from her.

"Sakura.. What are you doing?"

He stared at her with his sharingan analyzing her every breath, taking in her appealing expression down to the saliva dripping from her lips. Her crotch was pressed dangerously against his clothed erection with the appendage sandwhiched in between their bodies in a way that made his legs twitch. She was mostly propped on her knees, looking up at him was glazed eyes and heavy panting with her elbows rested on his shoulders and arms crossed behind his head. After several moments of gazing up at the beautiful face of her former teacher, Sakura finally found her voice.

"I want you to teach me, sensei. Teach me… everything."

oOo

Sasuke's sharp sharingan predicted the blonde's actions before they happened, but it didn't make it any less pleasurable. Even in the darkness, every blonde hair, every drip of saliva was crystal clear to the raven as his eyes watched every stroke and smirk of the man under him.

Naruto wrapped a hand around the pale exposed flesh. He could feel it pulsing against his palm, squeezing gently against the thick rod as he looked up into the piercing stare of the Uchiha above him. The blonde began slowly stroking his hand up and down the engorged flesh, blue orbs locked with crimson as the Uchiha tightened his lips in suppressed enjoyment. Naruto's smirk grew more wicked as he quickened his pace and watched the faint signs of pleasure flicker across the pale face. _Heh. I'll get you to moan, teme. You can't hide it forever…_

Sasuke could almost read the thoughts playing through the blonde's head as those blue orbs sparkled up at him with a mixture of lust and confidence. He held his breath to stop a groan from leaving his throat when he felt hot breath on his erection followed by a soft press of lips against his tip. He merely placed his hand on the blonde head, pressing gently on the back of Naruto's head to encourage him further.

Without any verbal warning, Naruto pushed Sasuke's hips until the raven was forced to take several steps backwards. His glare softened when he felt his back touch a thick tree, then sharpened again at the feel of Naruto's tongue sliding along his shaft leaving a hot trail.

Naruto broke eye contact to focus on lavishing Sasuke's throbbing member with his slick tongue, pausing only to shift closer and using one hand to grip onto the raven's ass to sturdy himself. Sasuke's fingers wove into the blonde's hair and he let out a grunt as he pushed on his head again, urging him to stop teasing him and get on with it. The Uchiha was never known for his patience.

He was the exact opposite of Naruto, unwilling to show any expression or voice his feelings in any given circumstance. But Naruto knew very well that when caught up in the fiery passion they shared, Sasuke would relent. And that's what kept him coming back, to see this side of Sasuke that no one else has seen. To share himself with and take a part of the Uchiha. To allow the raven to express himself, to finally break down the barriers and give into the troughs of pleasure.

Naruto let loose a low moan as he took Sasuke into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he took the head in, sucking gently before ducking down to engulf the flesh down to the base. Sasuke couldn't hold in the low growl that left his throat as Naruto began to bob his head up and down, sucking roughly on his dick. The raven's fingers twisted around in the blonde hair, grabbing hold and mimicking Naruto's bobbing with gentle pushed that unconsciously become more forceful the longer Naruto sucked. Sasuke didn't take his eyes off the blonde the entire time, his sharingan only adding to the erotic play beneath him as he watch Naruto suck him off.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's deep growl coaxed the blue eyes to open and peer up at him. The Uchiha had to bite his lip to keep from voicing his heightened arousal at looking down into those bright blue eyes locked with his as the blonde bobbed and swallowed him.

Sasuke began bucking his hips into his mouth, holding his head steady with his hand and started growling and groaning as it allowed him to quicken the pace and delve even deeper into the hot cavern.

Naruto kept his eyes locked on Sasuke's beautiful sharingan as Sasuke pumped into his mouth, grabbing hold of the Uchiha's ass and swallowing each thrust down to the base with an audible gulp.

Naruto gasped when he was suddenly thrust away from Sasuke, the raven taking a step away and glaring down at him. Naruto was panting as he stared up at the Uchiha, and was about to wipe the saliva that was dripping down his chin off with his arm when Sasuke took hold of his arm and yanked him to his feet. Before the blonde could protest, Sasuke pulled him forward and licked the trail up from his tanned throat to the side of his mouth before claiming the pink lips with his own.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke's tongue invaded his mouth and soon dominated it with hungry vigor.

The blonde heard a zipper and didn't even have time to open his eyes before he was being spun around, shoved towards a tree, and then roughly bent over. He grabbed hold of the tree before he could topple over, and glanced back over his shoulder at the impatient Uchiha. The raven made quick work of his blue boxers, shoving them down until they fell to the forest floor to pool at his ankles. He gulped as he took in the sight of the pale, nude raven before his eyes were drawn to his remaining hand. Sasuke popped open the lid of a small tube he pulled from his pocket with his one hand, flipped it around with his fingers and then positioned it over Naruto's bare ass. Naruto let out a squeak as he felt the cold liquid pour down and slide down his crack and over his hole to drip onto the ground.

Several long moments passed until Naruto couldn't take the wait anymore. He arched his back in and stuck his ass out, wiggling it in front of the Uchiha with a low whimper and a longing look over his shoulder. Sasuke watched in amusement as the blonde squirmed and and huffed in front of him. He must admit, watching such a display definitely stoked his flames and made a victorious smirk adorn his stoic face.

"Sasuke…" Naruto pleaded, hanging his head down and biting his lip in anticipation as he waited for the Uchiha to touch him. The raven rewarded him but running his large hand down Naruto's bare back until he reached his toned ass. Naruto moaned at the touch and swayed slightly in appreciation as the Uchiha rested his hand on his backside. Sasuke gave it a rough squeeze and Naruto cried out as he spanked the tan cheek before squeezing it harder.

"Nnnnn… Sa-Sasuke!"

Sasuke watched in excitement as the blonde writhed and panted, clutching the tree in a desperate attempt to stay standing.

"You like that?" Sasuke purred down at the blonde before receiving a huff and several nods.

"Say it." He commanded.

Naruto bucked back slightly to press against Sasuke hand before moaning out "Mmmm.. I like it, Sasuke… Please."

Sasuke gave him a hard smack to the opposite cheek causing a loud moan from the blonde before slipping his thumb down the seam and pressing against his entrance.

He rubbed his thumb in a circle with the lube coating over it before starting to push it in.

oOo

More KakashixSakura when we return!

Stay tuned, and as always, please comment and let me know what you think. ;)

xoxoxo


	3. Gettin' down to the get down

**Chapter 3**

 **Here we go, this is the big chapter for both couples! But this isn't the last chapter.**

 **There will at least be one more after this (I'm still working on the end)**

 **Let me know what you think!**

oOo

Kakashi arched an eyebrow down at the rosette clinging to his shoulders. He hummed to himself as he pondered over Sakura's bold words, watching intently as she began to slightly roll her hips against his.

"...Is that what you want, Sakura?" he asked, his lips quirking up in a smirk on one side. The rosette nodded shyly then pressed herself closer against him, blushing at the feel of her breasts pressing against his solid chest and the feel of something very hard in between them.

Kakashi wanted her. She relished in the knowledge that the man she had always looked up to and her mentor wanted _her._ Her heartbeat sped and she gasped as she felt his large hands press against her clothed back, one coming up to cup the back of her neck and the other snaking its way down her spine to rest just over her ass.

He waited a moment to see if she would protest before continuing. She pressed herself more firmly against him, her hands coming up to the base of his neck to bury her fingers in his hair. She moaned quietly as his lower hand squeezed a cheek before slipping under the bottom of her shirt. He bent his neck down to bury his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling the skin under her ear before humming into it. His hot breath on her sensitive neck was enough to make her squirm in his lap. Kakashi smirked at how responsive her body was to him, and relished in another squirm as he blew on her earlobe. His bare hand roamed her back, his long fingers brushing over every piece of skin he could find, and the woman in his lap began to pant her approval.

His tongue slipped out and he ran it up the juncture of her collarbone all the way up to stop at her ear. She let out a startled gasp that turned into a breathy moan at the feel of his hot tongue leaving a scorching trail up her neck. Her thighs clenched around him as she felt her center start to heat up and throb. She wanted him. She wanted him to keep touching her and burning her with his mouth and hands. Only too eager to continue further, she agreed completely when Kakashi began to tug the hem of her shirt up.

"Arms up." He commanded in a smooth, low voice.

His voice was enough to make her blush as she nodded and raised her arms above her head as she felt him free her of her shirt. He dropped it to the ground and looked her over with an appreciative glance before leaning in and breathing into her ear. "Good girl," he said, his breath coming heavy against her skin and his voice no louder than a purr.

Her heart quickened in excitement at the pet name he used for her and she bit her lip shly as his hands rubbed up her bare sides. He pulled back from her to let his eyes gaze over her pale skin; flat, toned stomach, the slight protrusion of ribs and abs, the dip of her waist and swell of her hips, the curves of her breasts covered by a lacy pink bra, the crease they made as they pressed against each other, the defined bones of her collar, and her dainty shoulders. His hands came to either side of her neck, mirroring the other as they slowly ran down her collar, shoulders, arms, then down her stomach and back up to slip a few fingers under the bottom of her bra.

She bit back a moan at the feel of his fingers under her bra, turning her head to the side shly as his fingers slipped around to her back to work on the clasp.

"Is this okay, Sakura? Am I going too fast?"

She shook her head, still looking away towards the fire as she answered.

"N-no, it's good….. I like it."

As soon as the words left her lips, the clasp was undone and the clothing fell down into her lap. She blushed hotly as she felt his eyes gazing over her bare chest, and fought the urge to cross her arms over her exposed breasts. A deep rumble came from Kakashi's chest, and before she could even turn to look at him, he grabbed her shoulders and was lowering her back towards the ground, her bra tossed aside next to her shirt.

He shifted over her so that he was on his knees and her legs were forced to spread around them. Her lips parted to say something, but it was quickly swallowed up by his hot, demanding mouth.

His tongue forced its way through her soft lips and she gasped as it swirled around her own. His hands were propping him up over her by her head, but he focused his weight on one arm to let the other roam her front. His right hand found her breast and he cupped it gently, delighting in the soft moan that was swallowed in his mouth.

Her emerald eyes were squeezed shut as she felt his large hand cover her breast, his palm scraping against her taut nipple as he began to gently squeeze and knead it. She gasped and squirmed under him as he pinched her pink nipple in his fingers, rolling it around before squeezing it roughly. "Hahh…..ahhh… K-Kakashi…. "

He hummed against her throat as he was preparing to kiss it, halting his action at the sound of his name. His hand was still gently kneading her breast as his eyes lifted to her face in question.

Her face was covered in a hot blush and her breathing was ragged as she stared down at him.

"Can…. can I touch you too?"

He stopped groping her and sat up on his knees, a smirk plastered on his handsome face as his eyes crinkled down at her. She looked up into his face, admiring how it looked in the moonlight as her eyes roamed his clothes chest. He felt amused as he watched her eye him, and took great pleasure in tormenting her as he took ahold of his shirt and very very slowly began to lift it. He watched her intenty as her eyes shone with anticipation, curiosity, and lust. His smirk widened as his sharingan caught the gulp as she swallowed, her eyes plastered to his stomach as he lifted his shirt, only a peek of his abs visible. He gave a little sway as his shirt continued up, holding in a chuckle as her eyes widened and darted down to his hips then back up to the newly exposed skin. She really was just too curious and eager. The expressions that lit her face brought him the most pleasure, almost as much as seeing her topless did. His eyes roamed over her perky breasts again before he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. His eyes caught hers as the green orbs darted over his bare chest, taking in every lean cut of muscle and scar on his beautiful build. He was on the slender side, but every muscle was defined and every ab protruded nicely. She almost gasped as his hand took hers, bringing it forwards to rest on his muscles. She blushed hotly as her fingers pressed against the hardness of his abs, letting her fingers trace over them as his hand left hers. She almost drooled at the feel of his strong muscles, making her way slowly up to his toned chest then coming up to wind around the back of his neck. Her eyes lidded as she pulled him in and his hand went around the small of her back as he leaned in to kiss her, lowering her back to the floor as their lips met hungrily. The kiss was hot and feverish, a soft mouth eager to try to take control of the masculine one, but soon was overtaken by the more dominant older male. She mewled as the hand behind her back snaked down and cupped her ass aggressively as he began nipping at her bottom lip. Her hands soon roamed down his back, gripping onto his shoulder blades and relishing as his muscles retracted and moved under the skin.

He drew away from the kiss, making his way down her chin as he began trailing his lips down her body. He left a hot trail down her neck and collar and she moaned and laced her fingers in his hair as his mouth stopped at her nipples, showering each with wet licks before choosing one to suck on. She whimpered in pleasure as he took a pink bud in his mouth, rolling his tongue over and around it before sucking it in and suckling. He watched her face contort in pleasure before letting go with a soft smack of his lips. His eyes were glued to hers as he began to crawl lower, dragging his tongue down her ribs and stomach before stopping at the top of her skirt.

She gasped as his fingers hooked under the fabric and her eyes grew wide. Before she could say anything, the man sat up and stopped, their eyes locked together as she tried to control her breathing.

After several moments of prolonged silence, he finally spoke.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Sakura. Or tell me I have complete control. I don't want to go too fast for you."

She gulped and her face was starting to hurt from how much she had been blushing this whole time. Was this too fast? Was this not fast enough? What did she want?

Her eyes scanned over his naked torso, watching his eyes flicker over her body with a cloud of need in his mismatched eyes.

"I…. I want you to take control. I want you to lead me... and show me what to do."

She nibbled her bottom lip at her own words and watched a satisfied look cross his expression.

"Hmmm." He hummed in delight at her statement, already deciding his next several moves and that things he wanted to teach her.

He wanted to show her true pleasure first.

He nodded and his fingers looped under her skirt again, pulling it slightly down before he leaned over her and spoke again. His whisper was a mere flutter again her ear. "Just tell me if you want me to stop."

Her heart sped as his hands pushed her skirt down just enough for his hand to comfortably slide in. She gasped as she felt his fingers press against her underwear and he stopped momentarily before rubbing circles against her. She squirmed under him and hid her face in his neck as he continued rubbing his fingers expertly against her clit and she felt herself become hot and wet under his palm. "Tell me when you like it, Sakura." He purred in her ear. He listened to her breathy moans as he continued to roll her around under his fingers through her panties, her legs beginning to tremble and her center burning. She began to pant and it was a struggle to find her voice.

"Y-yes… right there… hahh… ahhh!" She almost screamed out as he pushed the fabric aside and touched the very spot she had told him, rubbing circles around until she began trembling.

He slowed and stopped and she tried to catch her breath as her head was beginning to spin and she felt hot. He pulled his hand back and she felt him beginning to tug her skirt and underwear down as she lay panting still. He leaned back on his knees and she was forced to lift her legs as he removed her bottoms, eagerly climbing back over her as his hand found her wet folds. She gasped as his middle finger ran back and forth in between her lips, careful not to enter her until she began to whine and grip his back.

"P-please…" She begged, her breath coming out hot on his neck. He smirked silently then slipped a finger down until he was halfway in. She moaned and dug her nails into his skin as she was penetrated for the first time, his middle finger large and yet not enough as he pushed it in.

She was wet and tight and he groaned with need as he slowly pulled and pushed his finger into her. "Nnnn… hahh.. More…!" She moaned as he began to pick up the pace. Feeling someone else inside her was driving her crazy and she was only too eager to feel more.

Suddenly, his body slipped away from hers and her mouth gaped open as she stared at the silver head of hair hovering over her hips. She raised her torso up on her elbows to peer down at the man who was was now staring at her most private part with sharp eyes. Her face flushed bright red and she tried to close her legs but they were caught and held still by strong hands.

"D-don't look!" She cried, worrying her lip as she watched the man's gaze lift to hold hers. One grey and one red locked with green and her eyebrows scrunched together in worry at what he would think of her. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him lick his lips slowly, giving her a devilish smirk before his lips parted to speak.

"I'll keep my eyes on yours then." He paused for a moment before adding more.

"But you have nothing to be ashamed of, Sakura." He leaned down and kissed the inner part of her thigh, dangerously close to her wet center, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You're beautiful" he purred, before dipping his head down and sinking his mouth into her.

oOo

"Sasuke!"

Naruto cried out his lover's name as the raven pumped two fingers into the blonde's entrance, his own breath coming out heavy, watching as the man writhed and bucked under him. Naruto clung desperately to the tree, bent over as he received the frivolous pumps of two slender fingers. His legs threatened to buckle as his tight entrance was prodded and penetrated by the slick digits. His eyes were shut tight and his breath was nearly visible in the cooling air of the night, but his body was hot and slick with sweat.

The raven growled, pumping deeply a few final times before pulling his hand free and grabbing his own throbbing cock. His engorged member was screaming to be buried in that tanned ass, and he would no longer deny its demands. Naruto squirmed his hips as he pressed the head of his dick at his entrance. He momentarily glared at the tanned back, inwardly cursing his lack of limb. It was times like this that he grew spiteful towards Naruto for severing his arm. He desperately wanted to hold the blonde still in place and also align himself straight. Ah, the struggles of missing most of an arm.

"Stop wriggling, dobe." He hissed, not wanting to sound threatening, but all that squirming was making this difficult for the raven with one missing limb. The blonde complied with a whimper of 'sorry' before holding still in anticipation. The Uchiha managed to hold his tip against the tight hole before slowly inching in.

Sasuke grit his teeth as his head began to slide in. It had been some time since the last time he took the dobe, and he was tighter than he remembered. Naruto groaned and gripped the tree hard as the thick member began inching its way into him. Finally, Sasuke pushed in until he was completely sheathed inside the hot entrance. Naruto shifted his stance to accommodate their bodies better, panting and then gasping as Sasuke began to pull himself back out.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hip as he pushed back in faster than before, growling at the friction and watching Naruto's back tense and stiffen. He began slowly bucking his hips as he pulled out and pushed back in, gritting his teeth as Naruto began to relax around him. He was sure he would be able to hear his own heart beating as it raced in his chest if not for the blonde's moans and whimpers.

As he finally managed to gain a steady rhythm, Naruto began matching him as he bucked back to meet his thrusts.

"Nnnn…. hahh…. Sasuke.." Naruto bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut as Sasuke began to quicken his pace, they were just getting started.

Sasuke's hand ran up the blonde's back, savoring the feel of his muscles as they tightened and contracted with his thrusts and bucks, touching and grabbing him possessively before reaching his soft blonde spikes. He gripped Naruto's hair in his fingers and tugged, making the blonde throw his head back. He smirked as the blonde moaned loudly as he continued to pound into him, the sounds of their skin slapping filling the silent clearing.

Sasuke stopped and pulled out, still gripping the blonde's hair tightly as he grinned down at him. Naruto's blue eyes opened and he looked back with his gaze as much as he was allowed by the Uchiha's hold. His mouth was open and he was panting with lust as he Uchiha tugged on his hair again before lowering his hand to grip the back of his tanned neck lightly.

Sasuke was pure domination, and Naruto loved it.

"Please, Sasuke" Naruto huffed, biting his lip seductively as he cocked his head to stare up into those red swirling eyes that glowed in the dark. Sasuke licked his lips and his eyes scanned over the blonde's sexy body and pose, outlining the dips and curves of his strong tanned figure before finally resting to lock with the deep blue.

"Only if you keep begging" he purred, his hand coming around to cup the blonde's cheek and force him face him more. Sasuke rubbed his cheek gently before slipping his thumb over his soft pink lips. He pressed the seam and Naruto obliged him by opening his mouth, allowing the raven to slide his digit in. "Suck" He commanded, and Naruto did as told, moaning slightly as he sucked on him until Sasuke pulled it back out. He was wondering what it was for until Sasuke's wet thumb came in contact with his sensitive nipple. The wetness made it cold as it came in contact with the air, and Naruto gasped when it instantly became hard. Sasuke rolled the taut nipple around with his thumb before pinching it with his thumb and index.

"S-sasuke..!" Naruto huffed and his head drooped forward as Sasuke went to arouse the other one. Shifting his hips forward and angling until he could feel his tip meet the entrance, Sasuke managed to push himself back into the hot opening with a grunt and Naruto began panting louder.

Unable to hold it any longer, the raven quickened his pace, slamming into the blonde as he cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Sasuke straightened his posture, removing his hand from Naruto's chest to grip the back of his neck tightly.

He pushed his head down lower, causing the blonde to bend at an angle that gave him even greater access to his entrance and Naruto's voice rose as he was pushing in as deep as possible.

"Ahhh!..Sasuke….Sasuke!"

Sasuke let loose a feral growl as he pounded into Naruto, digging his nails into his neck as the blonde continued to call out his name.

Suddenly, Sasuke's hand came around the blonde's chest, pulling until Naruto was forced to stand straight and then the raven pressed him against the tree with his own body. Naruto turned his face, panting hard into the air and Sasuke's hand came up to turn his chin until his face was over his shoulder. Sasuke's breathing was heavy on his face for a moment before the raven crashed their lips together. Naruto's heart overflowed at the passionate kiss, their lips moving in rhythm before Sasuke deepened it. Their mouths burned together and their tongues fought until they were forced to part. Before Naruto could catch his breath though, he was being penetrated again and moaned at how it hurt, but that only added to the pleasure.

Sasuke pressed his sweaty body against the shorter man's, his hips rolling against the firm ass as he continued to fuck him breathless. His arm came around and he held the blonde in place as well as gaining a firm grip on the blonde's engorged cock. Naruto could do no more than continue to whimper and moan as he was being penetrated and jerked off at the same time.

Sasuke groaned into his ear and Naruto grit his teeth as his lover's sounds were pushing him over the edge.

"Naruto!"

Hearing his name hissed into his ear was his breaking point and the blonde threw his head back against Sasuke's shoulder as he cried out.

"S-sasuke!...I-I'm….!"

Sasuke's moan was drowned out by the blonde's loud cry as he came hard into his body, pumping Naruto's cock as his hand was being covered in sticky semen.

His hips jerked against Naruto's until their cries settled down to heavy panting and he slowed to a stop, still embedded inside of him. His pale chest heaved and pressed against Naruto's back as they stood together in euphoric stillness, gasping in the night's air as if they had been deprived of oxygen.

Naruto's head was still laid back on Sasuke's strong shoulder, and he opened his eyes and rolled his face to press his lips against the pale neck. His tongue ached to say the words he had been struggling with all his life, the words that he hadn't had the courage to say even in moments like this where they shared everything, kisses, embraces, bodies.

He eyed the Uchiha until his glowing red eyes shifted down to meet brilliant blue. Sasuke was now holding him, his arm wrapped around tanned torso in a one-limbed hug. His red eyes slid to black and he held Naruto's gaze evenly.

"Sasuke I…."

Sasuke finally managed to catch his breath and calmed his heart rate down to a normal pace as he studied Naruto's flushed face and slightly parted lips.

"Dobe"

Sasuke leaned in to capture the shorter man's lips, kissing him gentler and with more feeling than the blonde could ever recall. Their lips moved together perfectly, almost as two puzzle pieces molded together in complete harmony. Sasuke already knew what the blonde wanted to say, and he wished to return his feelings with this sealing kiss. Their tongues swirled and Sasuke nibbled on his lower lip before pulling away to smirk down at the blonde idiot.

 _His_ blonde idiot.

oOo

Sakura couldn't help but cry out as Kakashi's hot mouth pressed against her center, his breath making her tremble as he kissed her before running his tongue along her soft folds.

Her hands came down to his hair, uncertain weather to push him away or hold him in place. She quickly laid back down and shut her eyes as he continued to watch her, his tongue running along her seam as she began to squirm. Her chest was heaving with her heavy panting and she managed to open an eye to look down into the grey and red ones gazing up to her. She watched with flushed cheeks as his tongue started rolling over her clit and rolled her head to the side to look away. It was too much. Seeing Kakashi staring up at her with his beautiful eyes as he tasted her naked flesh was too overwhelming along with the sensations he was giving her.

Her fingers tangled into his soft locks and she gripped desperately as his tongue flicked across her most sensitive area. She gasped and grit her teeth as his skilled muscle continued to lavish her before she felt it slip down and slide in between her wet folds.

Kakashi watched with heightened sight every shuddering breath she took, every tremble and heave her body made and every emotion that crossed her face before she turned her face away and shut her eyes.

His hands came up from holding her legs to press them apart further before rubbing his thumbs along her slick folds. He used his thumbs to separate her lips before dipping back in and and pushing his tongue into her.

One of her hands let go to fly up to her mouth, covering it as she tried to hold in the moans and cries that were rising in her throat. This was too much. She felt like she was going to explode. Her muffled cries increased as he slid two fingers into her and used his tongue to focus on her sensitive clit and he began ravishing it as he pumped into her.

Her thighs tightened around his shoulders and her back arched off the ground as a her body began to tingle and her mind was covered in white. No longer caring about holding in her cries, she threw her arm over her eyes as her head threw itself back with a final cry.

Kakashi watched as her chest flushed and heaved and her body trembled violently with her sharp cry and he knew she had just reached her peak.

With a thorough lick of his lips, he began to sit up as he savored the taste of her juices in his mouth from her orgasm. He crawled over her shaking body on hands and knees to hover over her, reaching up to gently remove her arm from her face to pin it above her head.

Her face was flushed and his mouth was open with uneven gasps as she stared up at him with glazed emerald eyes. "Sakura" he purred, leaning in to kiss both of her warm cheeks before pulling back to stare at her in awe. Her lips twisted into a shaky smile and he couldn't help the smirk that etched his own. He had just taught her the pleasure of an orgasm with oral sex, but he still wasn't finished with his lesson yet. She wrapped unsteady arms around his neck and pulled him into a breathy kiss. She grimaced when she tasted herself in his mouth and he pulled back to grin down at her.

"What? I think you taste delicious."

She 'eeped' as he lowered down to lavish her neck with his hot tongue and sucked gently on her sweat-slicked throat. She inwardly cringed as she imagined her sweat would also taste bad, but the man over her seemed to enjoy it with his thorough attentions.

Her stomach knotted again as he began sucking on her, the feeling pushing her once again towards a need that wanted to be fulfilled. She unwrapped an arm from his neck and stretched it out slowly towards his pants when she realized his bottoms were still on. Kakashi smirked against her neck when he felt her small hand fumble with his button and zipper before she started tugging unsuccessfully, trying to push his pants down. He shifted to kneel above her and caught her hand in his. She looked up at him then back down as he began pushing his pants and underwear down with one hand, the deep 'v' on his lower abdomen becoming more defined as his bottoms slipped lower. She gulped nervously when she saw a white patch of hair and looked away shyly as he tugged the clothing down to his knees and shifted to kick them off. His hand was still lightly holding hers as he waited for her to slowly bring her gaze to his. He led her hand over until she felt her palm touch something warm and she gingerly wrapped her hand around the still flesh. She continued to hold his stare before breaking away to slowly gaze down his body. Her eyes slightly widened at the sight of his fully erect member resting comfortably in her hand and her emerald eyes shot up to find his again.

"W-what do I do?" She whispered, flushing as he gave her a reassuring smile. His larger hand wrapped around hers and she bit her lip as her coaxed her hand to pump over his throbbing cock. He brought it down to the base before sliding back up to stop at the tip. He saw the nervous tremble of her arm and pulled her hand away to rest it on her stomach.

"Just watch." His voice was low and gentle and she fidgeted as she watched his own hand return to his dick.

She eagerly studied his movements as his hand curled around himself in a tight grip and he began pumping up and down on himself in front of her. His wrist twisted slightly in a corkscrew motion each time he pumped slowly along his member and he grunted softly as he began picking up his pace. She watched in awe at his fluid motions and her eyes flickered over his body to notice how his muscles tightened and contracted in his stomach with each tug. She looked up into his face to see he was watching her intently, his lips pressed in a hard line as sweat dripped down his neck.

He froze as she reached out for him, uncurling his hand as her soft palm replaced his.

She gave an experimental pump, mocking his corkscrew motion with a gentle grasp and delighted as he let out a soft groan. She tightened her grip slightly, scared of hurting him, before tugging faster against his hard member.

He bit his lip as she mirrored his previous movements, the pleasure increased exponentially as the foreign, soft hand continued to pick up pace. A small smile spread over her lips as she glanced between her own hand pumping him and her sensei's slightly flushed face. It was an amazing sight to watch the faint pink spread over his pale cheeks, his teeth biting harshly into his bottom lip as he groaned and growled deep from his throat. She continued pumping for what felt like minutes and Kakashi was no longer able to contain his heavy breathing and low groans that soon grew in volume.

Suddenly, his hand shot out and gripped her wrist, stopping it from moving and she looked up with curious eyes to lock with his hardened gaze. His lips were now parted as his breath came out in gasps and his red eye glowed in the night as it locked with hers.

Before she could question him, he was pressing her down to lay back against the ground and he followed after her, hovering over her on hands and knees with his hot breath wafting over her cheeks. She gasped as his hands were suddenly spreading her legs apart, lifting them and placing them on his hips as he settled himself lower to press against her. He came back down and rested his elbows on either side of her head, his chest and stomach now pressed fully against her bare front and she moaned at the feeling. He shifted and her eyes widened when she felt something poking at her entrance, causing her center to pulse and heat up.

"This is your final lesson, Sakura" his low voice purred against her ear and she shuddered.

"Are you prepared?"

She gulped and thought it over for a moment before nodding.

He pulled back to stare down into her expression, smirking at the sudden determination and excitement that flashed through her emerald eyes.

"Good girl."

She blushed and he ran a hand through her hair before cupping the back of her head and bringing her into a hungry kiss.

She gasped into his mouth as he pressed the tip of his warm cock between her slick folds. He used his free hand to rub his head along her seam, eliciting a warm rush of fluid to coat over him before he began to press it in.

She gripped his shoulders tightly and whimpered slightly as he began to push inside. He groaned as his dick pushed in, gritting his teeth at how tight she was and hot warm and soft.

She moaned and panted as he began to rock into her slowly, letting her get used to it as he began stretching her to fit him.

Several minutes later and she was beginning to loosen and he could comfortably move inside her, his hips eager to buck faster against her inner thighs as she crossed her ankles behind his lower back. She lost herself in the feel of him pushing and pulling inside her, moaning and gripping onto him as the pain receded and pleasure overwhelmed her.

"F-faster… please.." She huffed in between breathy moans.

One of his hands snaked under her back and he lifted her hips as he began to rock into her, rolling his hips and thrusting faster until her head rolled back and she cried out into the night.

oOo

Don't worry, there will be more to Sakura's and Kakashi's story, as well as another piece for Sasuke and Naruto.

SasuNaru scene will be more comedic and I really enjoyed writing this next chapter.

Stay tuned!


	4. Sasuke, let me put it in you!

**Chapter 4**

 **I got a little carried away, so this entire chapter will focus on SasuNaru.**

 **KakaSaku fans will have to wait until next chapter to see what happens with them!**

 **But this chapter will be so much fun, I promise ;)**

oOo

No more than five minutes after the pair of men had clothed themselves were they already bickering.

"C'mon Sasuke hurry up, I'm _starving!"_ The blonde whined impatiently as they neared the campsite. Sasuke cast him an irritated glare as he was in no rush to follow behind his impatient teammate. "Shut up. You're giving me a headache" the raven hissed as he walked with silent steps. He caught up with the blonde when a sudden sound made him freeze in his spot and he grabbed Naruto's shoulder to halt him. "What's the big idea, teme?" Naruto grumbled, shooting him a frustrated glance as the Uchiha activated his kekkei genkai.

Sasuke's sharingan activated and the forest lit up with clarity as if someone had switched on a light. His eyes found the fire and their backpacks first before scanning over to find one of their teammates. Kakashi's back was to him so he couldn't accurately see what he was doing, but his eyes widened when he noticed a pair of feminine legs wrapped around his lower back. He watched in shock as the man began to move in a rhythmic pattern of slow thrusts and he quickly deactivated his red eyes and turned back towards where they had come. The only change in his features, however, was the slight widening of his eyes and the stiffening of his posture.

The scene he had witness was a shock, but he actually wasn't surprised. He had seen the glances the two were sharing towards each other through the night across the fire. Kakashi more than the rosette, but he knew that the two adults would soon confront their needs for the other. He just didn't expect it to happen _here._

His back now to the camp, he grabbed Naruto's arm before pulling him along back into the forest.

"H-hey, what're you doing?! Let me go!" Naruto yelled as the Uchiha managed to pull him behind him. The raven snorted.

"Dobe. We can't go back just yet."

The blonde shot him a glare.

"And why not?!"

Sasuke suddenly stopped and Naruto bumped into his back in the darkness before taking a step to the side. The Uchiha turned slightly to face him before giving him a hard look.

"See for yourself."

Naruto grumbled before remembering his sage mode, closing his eyes to activate it before he tried to sense the area of the campsite. Sasuke watched him intently with slight envy at the powerful technique the blonde idiot had unlocked.

Naruto almost instantly felt the aura of his two teammates, but his brow drew together at the scene that was beginning to unfold. His sage mode allowed him to see aura and he was able to paint mental picture of whatever he was sensing as long as he concentrated hard enough. He began to see the campsite in his sensing state, the mental picture of a fire in the clearing and a body low near the ground coming into his mind. There was Kakashi, doing something weird on his hands and knees, but where is… He gasped as he finally realized the writhing naked body underneath his former sensei, watching in his mental eye as the two were intertwined together and bucking against each other. After several more moments of watching to confirm the startling scene, he deactivated his sage mode and his head snapped to the Uchiha with the gaping- open mouthed look of a fish caught on land. His eyes were wide and the raven scoffed at the dumb look the blonde was giving him before Naruto finally managed to speak.

"Sasuke! They…..They're-"

The raven snorted. "Come on" he demanded, taking hold of Naruto's wrist as he tugged the panicking idiot back to where they were earlier.

They walked in silence as Naruto attempted to calm himself and was no longer focused on the empty feeling in his stomach. _Who needs to go back to camp? Not me!_

Before too long, an aching feeling made itself known from the blonde's ravaged backside and he groaned as he dug his heels in to stop walking. His free hand rubbed his ass and he bit his lip as he was beginning to feel himself throb and ache with soreness. The Uchiha looked down at him with irritation as he was forced to stop.

"What's wrong?" The Uchiha asked, his voice monotone and uncaring until he caught the look of pain strewn over the blonde's features.

"Bastard…" Naruto mumbled, continuing to stroke his sore backside. Sasuke watched the motion and smirked to himself at the pride of having thoroughly fucked the smaller man mere minutes ago. "I'm really sore… You coulda been a little more gentle, teme…"

The Uchiha scoffed and turned away after eyeing the bruises on the back of the tanned neck with a smug look.

"Dobe… Just have the nine tails heal you."

Naruto looked up with the sudden realization and grinned sheepishly before looking inwardly towards the demon.

He was standing in a large darkened room staring up at the huge orange fox as the demon sharpened his gaze down at the human.

"I'm not healing you." The demon rumbled, turning his back on the image of naruto standing in the middle of the room.

"What?! Why not!"

The demon scoffed. "You got yourself into that mess, you have to suffer the consequences of you disgusting human actions."

Naruto's face lit up with shock before turning into a sour pout. The kyuubi could be really stubborn and rude sometimes.

"Fine, be that way!" He yelled before slipping back into the outside world.

His arms drew together to cross over his chest as he began pouting and grumbling, staring over at the back of the Uchiha's head.

"Kurama won't heal me… That bastard."

Sasuke made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh before reaching back to tug his arms open and pull him into a walk. He smirked as the whines the blonde made as he followed, fumbling through the forest behind the raven with stiff legs and a curiously tender neck.

…

They finally came back to the area near the creek and Sasuke sat against a tree while staring out into nothing in particular. He was still basking in the afterglow of sex and seemed completely at peace to spend the remainder of the night gazing out onto the reflection of the moon on the water's surface.

Naruto, however, could not keep his mind still as it wandered back to a naughty place involving him and the sexy raven man sitting a foot away. Could you blame him? The bastard was alone with him in the middle of nowhere, his perfect face outlined in the moonlight only accentuating his strong jaw and slender neck. And his rump kept on reminding him of what they had just done not even an hour ago. But he refused to think that catching Kakashi and Sakura going at it had anything at all to do with his revived libido. Even though his ass was protesting against another round, he had a different idea of how he wanted to get off this time.

Stepping forward to close the distance between him and the raven, he stood over him, nervously shifting his feet as he thought of how to express his need to the man. He was never the one to actively seek out the sexual encounters between the two, surprisingly, and didn't know quite how to do it.

So without any further thinking, he blurted it out.

"S-Sasuke, let me put it in you!"

Naruto's words were shouted suddenly into the silence.

The startled Uchiha snapped his head up to gape openly at the blushing blonde. His black brows were bunched together in a worried expression, but his gaping mouth suggested he was utterly horrified by blonde's bold words. _What the_ _ **fuck?!**_

The Uchiha was on his feet in an instant, trying to tame his expression into one of anger instead of horrified surprise. He grit his teeth, taking the blonde by the arm and hardening his black eyes into the bright blue.

"What was that, dobe? Run that by me again?!"

Naruto was startled by how Sasuke's voice rose uncharastically and started nervously up into his icy glare. Who knew asking to shove your dick up the Uchiha's ass was a sensitive area of discussion. Naruto had let him do it to him several times, what's the big deal?

"Uhh.. Um, why not, Sasuke? Won't you let me-"

"No."

Naruto pouted up at him, feeling less threatened as Sasuke let go of his arm and began turning away.

"But why-"

"NO."

Naruto slumped down to the ground, rubbing his aching crotch as it pulsed and begged to bury itself in the raven. He had already worked himself up at the thought and was afraid he would get blue balls if he didn't convince the Uchiha soon.

"But what about-"

"No"

"a deal?" The blonde finished, ignoring the stubborn man's denial.

It seemed to catch Sasuke's interest and the raven turned to stare down at him with glowing red eyes. "A deal?" He repeated, his voice low and rough as he studied the blonde who was still rubbing his own cock through his orange pants.

Naruto nodded furiously, gazing up at the raven, his hand rubbing against his twitching cock and he licked his lips at the look in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side in curious thought. _Feh, what is he trying to pull? What can the dobe offer me that I can't already have? Anything I need I take with my own power. Hell, if I wanted him to suck me off right now, all I'd have to do is take off my pants and grab his head. He would happily oblige._ Sasuke continued to eye him, becoming annoyed with that fact that he couldn't think of a single thing the blonde would offer that he'd want in return for something so… so wrong. He'd never let anyone penetrate him. It seemed beneath him, as if he would be submitting to someone else's dominance and it would make him less powerful. He knew Naruto didn't think of it in the same way, but Naruto always did like to be pinned down and taken advantage of. So why….

"Wanna hear it?" Naruto interrupted his thoughts and Sasuke snorted, placing his hand on his hip as he glared down.

"What is it?" He demanded.

Naruto smirked as he continued stroking himself, noticing how the Uchiha watched his movements subconsciously.

"Remember that one thing you said you had made for me… The one you had your crest imbedded in and told me to wear.." Naruto tried not to grimace at the thought of the thing Sasuke ordered him to wear. He had put up one hell of a fight that ended with both of them bloodied and panting on the training grounds of their hometown. He _really_ did not agree with the Uchiha's sadistic attempt to claim him, and would have never brought up that horrid thing unless it was an emergency. And feeling his cock pulsing desperately in his lap, and his goal seeming so suddenly close, he knew this was it. _Focus. This is worth it._

Sasuke arched a brow at the reminder of the item, and nodded slowly, bidding the blonde to continue.

Naruto audibly gulped.

"Well… How about a trade… I'll put the thing on…. and you let me fuck you in the ass."

Sasuke's eye twitched at Naruto's words, fighting back the growl that wanted to escape his throat. _He did NOT need to say it like that…_

"That's not enough." Sasuke finally ground out, watching as the blonde's face contorted to shock.

Sasuke raised his hand, continuing.

"Unless." He paused for dramatic effect.

Naruto had stopped stroking himself and was watching with intense wide eyes.

"You wear it whenever I tell you to. And keep it on as long as I say."

Naruto began to grumble, but the Uchiha was still not finished.

"And." His lips curled into a devilish smirk.

"You refer to me as _Master_ whenever we are alone."

Naruto's mouth gaped. There was no way. No WAY he would go along with that. He shut his eyes and began shaking his head from side to side furiously before Sasuke's voice brought his eyes open.

"This will be your only opportunity, dobe. I will NOT offer something like this again in your lifetime."

Sasuke put the cherry on top as he turned his back on the blonde, giving him a delicious view of the raven's round ass through his pants. Naruto gulped as his eyes roamed over the Uchiha's backside, his hand twitching to grab it and bury himself in it.

"Deal." Naruto ground out, already panting with excitement as he stood up on strong legs.

Sasuke had a moment of ' _what the fuck am I thinking'_ before turning around to face the smirking face of the tanned man. He tried not to cringe at the images in his head of him being put in all sorts of embarrassing positions by the blonde. He clenched his fist at his side as he accepted the deal he had willingly made and willed his face to soften into impassive.

"So," Sasuke began, feeling kind of awkward not being the one in charge for once in his life.

"How do you want to… do this?"

The blonde grinned as he stalked toward the raven as if he were prey. Sasuke fought the sudden urge to turn and run from the look on his teammates face, telling himself _I am Not afraid. I am strong….. Stop shaking, you idiot!_ He clenched his fist harder as his heart began beating frantically in in his chest, a slight tremble running through his body.

Naruto looked up into his red eyes, frowning slightly at the quick glimpse of fear he caught in them. Was Sasuke… Scared? He knew the bastard was a dominating prick, but is he really afraid to lose the control? Or is he really just scared it will hurt? Either way, Naruto knew he had to do something to soothe the man.

He reached out and hugged Sasuke, pressing his body against the taller man's, basking in the warmth between them until he could feel the Uchiha relax. He rubbed his scarred cheek against clothed chest and pulled back to give him a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, teme. I'm not gonna do anything crazy to you. I'll make sure it feels good" He purred, leaning in to press his lips against the raven's until he pressed back.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's back and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and their tongues twirled together in the same way they always did.

That's right, it's just Naruto. The man he had given away his virginity to all those months ago. The one who filled his chest with a warmth that he never knew he'd ever feel. If he couldn't give this man everything he had, then how could he think to give him his heart?

He relaxed in the blonde's embrace, feeling his dick pulse as they continued making out, their panting hot in each other's mouths and their bodies rolled together. _And don't forget the deal._ His inner mantra reminded, causing a smirk to tilt his lips at the thought. Maybe this deal was actually in his favor. His deal was for one time, a temporary thing. But Naruto's end would continue on until Sasuke grew tired of it, or died. He wasn't sure which would come first.

He bit back a groan as he felt a strong hand cup him through his pants, sliding up and down against him through the fabric.

Naruto broke the kiss and leaned back enough to speak.

"First, we get you undressed" He hissed, tugging up the Uchiha's top with both hands and running his palms up his hard stomach. After a thorough feel of the Uchiha's abs, he pulled his shirt up until it was stopped by his arms. Sasuke huffed in annoyance when he was forced to raise his arms above his head, feeling like a young child being changed. The thought quickly disappeared though when Naruto's hot mouth found his pale nipple and he began to lick and suck at it.

He suddenly gripped the back of Naruto's head, knotting his fingers into the blonde locks and he bit his lip in pleasure. Naruto's hands were holding Sasuke's back as he leaned down and trailed hot kisses from one nipple to the other. His tongue lavished the other slowly and Sasuke's head rolled back in an involuntary motion as he let a growl slip out. He can't remember ever having his nipples touched like this, only ever having done so to the blonde in a one way attention.

Naruto knew Sasuke would enjoy this, after all the times he had been drowned in the pleasurable feel of the raven's hot mouth on his own sensitive nubs. He moaned as he sucked and rolled the taut nip in his mouth, looked up to catch the enticing expression of his pale lover. He pulled back panting, a thin string of saliva connecting him to the pale bud before it broke. Naruto leaned up to suck on the raven's neck, ignoring the pulls and tugs on his hair from the growling Uchiha.

Sasuke rolled his head back and was met with the blonde's eager mouth crushing against his. Their tongues fought as Naruto's hands found the top of Sasuke's pants. He made quick work of them but reached into his pocket to pull the lube bottle out before letting them fall to the floor. His black boxers soon followed and Naruto quickly grasped onto the raven's fully erect cock before giving it a teasing squeeze. Sasuke groaned and pushed the man away slightly, grabbing desperately at his shirt and roughly tugging it up. Naruto let him pull it off him and smirked as Sasuke's hand snapped the button loose on his pants and shoved them to the ground. Naruto slid out of his boxers and each man took hold of the other's flash before crashing back together in a needy kiss. Naruto moaned in Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke growled low in his throat. They pumped their cocks in rhythm together, breathing deeply through their noses as they kissed with fever. Naruto broke this kiss again and gently pushed against Sasuke's chest. "What?" Sasuke asked, his voice rough and low with passion. "Lay down." Naruto gasped out in between panting.

Sasuke grumbled before complying, pulling his shirt over underneath him before he sat down on it. Naruto kneeled over him, leaning in to kiss him as he gently led Sasuke down to lay back against the cloth. Naruto tried to distract the raven with the kiss as his fingers popped open the lube.

Sasuke heard the tube being opened clearly and stiffened as he heard some being forced out into the blonde's hands. "Relax" The blonde purred into his ear before licking and sucking on the pale neck at his beating pulse point. He ran his tanned hands on the insides of pale thighs, coaxing them apart farther and smearing lube against them as he rubbed tenderly. One hand continued rubbing soothing circles against his inner thigh while the other took hold of his cock, eliciting a soft moan from the Uchiha as his lube covered palm slid against his engorged flesh. He continued stroking him and sucking on his neck while his other hand inched its way down to the raven's virgin opening.

Naruto was going to take this slowly, and do it right. After all, it could be his only chance.

oOo

 **The dreaded cliffy!**

 **Alright, and now we are caught up to where I have written :)**

 **Sorry for those waiting for the rest of the KakaSaku story, you will have to wait a bit longer!**

 **Hopefully over the weekend I can write some more and will update after I finish a solid chunk, weather it be an ending, or just finishing up the pre-mission fun.**

 **I am thinking about continuing this past the forest with several more short coupling from the two groups.**

 **As usual, stay tuned. And thank you again to everyone who has favorited, followed, and commented!**


End file.
